


Autumn Sun — A Jeankasa One-shot

by thehiddenmeadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged up Jean and Mikasa, F/M, They’re married and have a growing family, fluffy one shot, their son’s name!!, they’re in loveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddenmeadow/pseuds/thehiddenmeadow
Summary: It’s a beautiful autumn day, and Mikasa is more content than she’s ever been before.





	Autumn Sun — A Jeankasa One-shot

“Mama,” the little boy said, “why do you have a scar on your cheek?”

Mikasa touched the tips of her fingers to her cheek, as if she had forgotten she had a permanent mark there. She smiled at her young son, running her fingers through his dark hair. It had become warm in the autumn sun, bringing her comfort from the sharp pain in her heart that occurred seconds earlier.

_Just like his father’s_, she thought as she looked into his shining amber eyes.

“Remember when I told you I used to be a soldier?”

The little boy nodded.

“Well, I got cut one day, and the mark stayed there.”

Her son looked up at her in shock and worry. “Did it hurt?” “A little,” she said, stroking his cheek, “but I didn’t let it get in the way of my mission.”

He looked up at his mother in pure awe, and Mikasa could hear Jean’s footsteps crunching the leaves on the ground behind her. Their son’s gaze moved from his mother to his father, and he squealed with delight as he was handed a small mug of his favorite sweetened tea.

Jean stood next to his wife, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and mug of her own favorite tea.

“Thought I’d find you out here,” he said. “The leaves changed really fast, didn’t they? It seems like they were green just yesterday.”

They stood in comfortable silence, watching as the wind ruffled the leaves on the trees. Waves of orange and gold made their way through the forest around them, with the occasional leaf falling into the glimmering pond below.

They drank their freshly brewed tea, shivering in the chilly air swirling around them. Jean would adjust his scarf and Mikasa would tuck her hair behind her ear, but it would come undone when the next breeze came through.

They smiled lovingly, watching their son as he pushed leaves into piles and jumped into them. He laughed at himself, then repeated the process. Jean and Mikasa would chuckle too as he looked toward them every time he got up again.

“Don’t go out too far, Marco,” Mikasa called out to him. “Don’t get too close to the pond.”

Jean chuckled. “He’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “We’ve taught him well.”

Marco entertained himself with the leaf piles he created, and Mikasa didn’t take her eyes off of him until Jean stepped in front of her, gently putting his hand her belly. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She relished in the warmth that it spread through her.

“And we’ll teach this one just as well,” he whispered.

“I think it’s a girl,” said Mikasa.

“You do?”

“I have a feeling.”

Jean peered down at her belly, a grin growing on his face.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” he said.

She leaned forward and stretched upward so she could meet her lips with his, feeling like every moment of her life lead to this bliss: her already amazing family was growing, and she was as happy as she could be.

And their eternal love thrived, under the autumn sun.


End file.
